


Lucky Number 13

by tinyfierceandsassy



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfierceandsassy/pseuds/tinyfierceandsassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for the lovely alittlenutjob! <3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lucky Number 13

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlenutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/gifts).



> A gift for the lovely alittlenutjob! <3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

“Danny you’re up next!” Mindy nodded appreciatively as one of the models walked by sporting a doctor’s lab coat and some _very_ tight underwear. This charity calendar shoot was the best thing to happen to New York’s finest (OBGYNs, that is) since the invention of the stirrups. Mindy had been aggressive in volunteering to coordinate the shoot and was now gladly reaping the benefits of her selfless efforts. 

 

“Oh no, I’m not doin’ this! I’m out!” Danny protested from behind the curtains. Mindy groaned and reluctantly turned away from the parade of hot men to address the situation.

 

“Danny, we can’t finish the shoot without you. You know Trevor got the flu and backed out. No one wants to see a sick doctor! It’s like seeing Kim Kardashian in sweats.”

 

“I don’t care what Kim Kardwho wears in her free time. All I know is I’m not gonna stand there and have my picture taken in this so-called _outfit_ that barely fits!” 

 

Mindy could hear fabric rustling in the background amidst Danny’s groans. She moved a little closer to the curtains. “Okay, Danny, let’s be honest. I want to see you in a speedo about as much as you do, but for some freakish reason, the pregnant women of New York rated you the 13th most attractive OBGYN. That means that you could help make a change with this shoot! Well, other than forever changing my view of you, I mean.”

 

Danny sighed. “Fine. Whatever. I’ll do the stupid shoot. But you gotta make sure it’s only me and the photographer, alright?”

 

Mindy rolled her eyes. “Yes, Divo, I will. Except for one teensy thing.”

 

“What?” Mindy could practically _hear_ Danny scowling.

 

“I have to be in the room too. I’m the coordinator, I have to make sure that we get the shot.”

 

“Oh, come on! Can’t you just trust the photographer to do his job?!”

 

“No, Danny, I can’t! I’m not gonna let a bad photo of you ruin my rep with the other hot docs. You’re just gonna have to suck it up. We’re doctors. We can be professional.”

 

“Whatever.” Mindy heard grumbling as she scooted away from the curtains, waiting for Danny to come out. Finally, the curtains peeled back as Danny revealed himself.

 

Mindy stifled a giggle.

 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” 

 

“It looks really good, I mean –“ Mindy stopped mid-sentence, breaking into a fit of laughter. “The star is just so strategically placed.”

 

Danny glanced down at his speedo, covering himself with his hands. “Hey! Stop looking! Where do they even make Fourth-of-July themed speedos, for Christ’s sake?”

 

Mindy shook her head. “I have no idea, but remind me to send them a thank you note later.” She giggled. 

 

“Alright, that’s enough. Let’s get this over with. I have to go to church and bathe myself in holy water after.” 

 

Mindy tried to control her laughter as she led Danny over to the photographer. “Michael, this is Danny. He’s our model for July.”

 

“Great. Nice to meet you man.” Michael stuck out his hand. 

 

Danny awkwardly shuffled, deciding to move one hand to shake Michael’s and still cover his goods. “Alright. So, uh, where do you want me?”

 

“Let’s get some basic shots first. Can you just stand in the middle for me?”

 

Danny cleared his throat, shifting from foot to foot in front of the camera. “This, uh, this good?”

 

“Yeah, great. Now could you flex?”

 

“Uh, sure.” Danny folded his arms, looking unsure. 

 

“I know you got more than that, Danny. Can you give me the gun show? Some side action?” 

 

Danny cringed, glancing at Mindy who was stifling her laughter with her clipboard. He turned sideways, sighing and posing like the typical body builder. “There. That good?”

 

“Oh, that’s great. Just like that. Mindy, can we get some props?”

 

“Props?” Danny froze, looking worriedly between Michael and Mindy. “Isn’t the getup enough?”

 

“You know these women. They like cutesy stuff,” Michael shrugged, smiling as Mindy returned with her arms full of red, white and blue items. “Awesome. Let’s give Danny the hat,” Mindy obliged, tapping it onto the top of Danny’s head, “and the apron and some grilling tools. Oh, that’s gonna be great. Alright Danny, give me your tough-guy look.”

 

Danny shrugged, looking to Mindy for help. She nodded back, motioning for him to raise his chest and stick out his chin. Danny followed suit, crossing his arms with the tools paralleling. 

 

“Yes, Danny! That’s perfect! Now show me your tools!” 

 

Danny looked panicked for a second before Mindy gestured to the spatula in his hand. He nodded in comprehension, holding it out towards the camera. 

 

“Okay, now gimme some of that classic Italian smolder.” Danny narrowed his eyes, appeasing him. “Okay, just one last idea. Can I get that firecracker, Mindy?”

 

Mindy clapped, obviously excited for this idea. She handed it to Danny, who fiddled with it, confused. “What do you want me to do with it?”

 

“Let’s be adults here, Danny,” Michael began, giving Mindy a knowing look. “These women are hormonal and ready to pop. Get a little creative.”

 

Danny tried to hold it out towards the camera again, but Michael stood up, shaking his hand. “Let me be a little clearer. Hold the firecracker… _strategically_.” 

 

Danny’s mouth opened as it dawned on him. “I dunno man, don’t you think that’s kinda…raunchy?”

 

“Gotta give the customers what they want,” Michael shrugged, ducking back down behind the camera. “Come on. Just one more shot, and then you can go.”

 

Danny sighed, holding the firecracker as instructed. Michael snapped away and then stood up. “Great job, man. Thanks for doing this. You have a good night.”

 

“Yeah, you too,” Danny nodded, practically running off the set. 

 

Mindy stopped him along the way, hardly containing her laughter. “Have fun, Casanova?”

 

“Oh, loads,” Danny replied sarcastically. “Now would you let me change? I’ve gotta go destroy every firecracker in town.”

 

Mindy cackled as he scooted behind the curtains, checking his name off the list. “Well, that’s the last of the shoots.”

 

“Good. I’m glad that no one else has to be subjected to that torture.” 

 

Mindy laughed, patting him on the back. “Alright, Mr. July. Let’s get you a _real_ hamburger.” And with that, they left the studio, Danny tossing the speedo in the trash as they exited.


End file.
